The Two Doctors
by polarbearshire
Summary: What would happen if the Tenth Doctor and Rose met the Eleventh Doctor and Clara? Rose/10 Clara/11 Rated K because I'm paranoid. Post TNoTD


**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Doctor Who but I don't.**

**A/N: I came up with this while sitting at home in the rain. Sorry about terrible grammar, I suck at it.**

The TARDIS spun of control. Clara was clinging on to the railing as hard as she could, next to her the Doctor yelled "Geronimo" as they spun quicker and quicker through the Time Vortex.

Rose woke up to a loud scraping noise and the Doctor shouting "Who's crashed into us!". Quickly she pulled on a jacket (the TARDIS was colder then you'd imagine) and ran to the console room. The crashed ship looked exactly like the TARDIS! Quickly the Doctor pulled open the doors. AS soon as he had opened them a short brunette climbed out, saw The Doctor and yelled back inside the crashed ship "You might want to see this.". After a minute a man in a purple suit and bowtie took one look at the Doctor and Rose and said "Well, this is new!".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Clara had learnt that the man travelling with Rose was the Tenth Doctor. Now to explain who she was "Umm... My name is Clara Oswald I'm from London 2012. My mum died when I was seventeen and I nanny two children named Angie and Artie Maitland. I knew who Rose was because we went to the Doctors grave and I jumped into his timestream to save him. By doing that I created millions of echoes of me living and dying to save the Doctor. I still have memories of their lives.". The Duplicate Doctor was looking surprised while Rose looked rather impressed. "I suppose you'll need rooms to stay in while your fixing up the TARDIS." said the 10th Doctor breaking out of his trance. As she walked to her new room she observed the TARDIS. If there was two Doctors as there two TARDISes? If it was a different TARDIS Would it lke her?Even though she helped the Doctor pick her the TARDIS still hated her. Cautiously she looked in her new room. It had yellowed ripped wallpaper and a tiny lumpy bed. Either all time machines were at war with her or this was the same TARDIS.

Rose decided she'd go see Clara. Clara had been avoiding everyone ever since the 10th Doctor had showed her her new room. Soon she had arrived at the door of Clara's room. Seeing her room Rose became very confused, the TARDIS normally made amazing rooms. But this one was horrible, Soon though she became distracted by what looked like Clara's body, it was pale, sweaty and occasionally she yelled out " I am human!". Running like an army of Cybermen was behind her Rose quickly arrived at the console room, interrupting the two Doctors conversation With shouts of "Clara's collapsed!"! Quickly the 11th jumped up and ran to Clara's room. Ten minutes later they both appeared, Clara still pale and shaking. "What happened?" I asked. Slowly Clara replied" Tat happens sometimes. It's when I get flooded with the memories of one of my echoes. That echo was called Oswin Oswald, her ship crashed on the Dalek Asylum planet and the Daleks there turned her into one. I can feel when one is going to happen, that's why I've been avoiding you the last few days, I didn't want anyone to see.". Quietly the 11th Doctor whispered to Clara "Why didn't you tell me this was happening? I could've helped you." all while hugging her close. I smirked, they obviously liked each other, so why couldn't they see that.

Clara felt like everyone except the 11th Doctor was avoiding her since the memory flood. The 11th Doctor however stuck to her like glue. Not that she was complaining. Annoyingly when her and Rose did meet Rose just smirked. She was worse than Angie! If Rose thought that they were a couple she should see herself and the 10th Doctor. They loved each other! No-one else but Clara could see it though, but with a little help from Angie she would help Rose and the 10th Doctor discover their feelings for each other.

Rose found it extremely annoying that only she could see how much Clara and the 11th Doctor liked each other. After an hour of thinking Rose decided to set them up, But she couldn't do it by herself. Then Rose remembered she ad the number of a certain ex-Time Agent who wouldn't mind helping her set them up. In fact he would love it.


End file.
